I knew you were trouble
by Buffy-Angel9
Summary: this is by LuvinYouWasRed i adopted it so if you read it from her account come here i will post the chapters she already made and go on from there


Hey it's LuvinYouWasRed

I got really creative and created an entire plot for Spencer and Toby just for you. Spencer and Toby is my favorite couple of all times well tied with Ricky and Amy.

I hope you guys like it; I own nothing but the plot!

I decided this isn't going to be a regular story or a fake movie but I'm creating a book, called "I knew you were trouble".

Summary; Spencer and Toby haven't met yet. Spencer goes through a tragic event and gets sent away but gets help from a blue eyed man. Toby is a bad boy who gets community service helping a small beautiful brunette.

Prologue Spencer POV

It was a tragedy; all I can ask myself is why. Why did I have to be so stupid and be so manipulative? I am a Hastings I guess it just got the best of me, when really I'm supposed to be the best of it. I let down a lot of people and I know they hate me right now and I don't blame them. What I did was wrong, selfish, and just un-called for. This event happened over three years ago and it is still fresh in my mind. I can still see their faces every time I close my eyes; they haunt me every day and every night. I sometimes break down, have acidy attacks, sleepless nights, and sometimes I can still picture them here. I picture them here cause I'm lonely I have no one but my doctor, Doctor Thayer.

On that day I had a motive and a plan to do something so great but it back fired. I blame myself all the time there is no doubt in my mind I know I did it. My doctor says I should talk about it and explain why I blame myself, but I don't I keep it all in and it builds, and builds, and builds until I can't take no more. After that day happened that's when my attacks started happening always having nightmares, screaming and kicking in my sleep. My parents got worried and sent me away. They sent me to an Asylum called, Radley, and that's where I remained for the last three years where I was diagnosed of being a psycho.

Chapter 1

Daily Routine

There's fire, fire everywhere up along the walls, rising from the ground till the ceiling. Smoke clogging up my lungs and wind pipe I hear faded screams in the distant. I crawl on the floor limp toward the harried screaming when I make it; it's too late as soon as I yell at the top of my lungs "TAKE MY HAND" BOOM! The ceiling from above crushes my three best friends. Just before I can see their blood ooze out from the torn wood everything turns white pure cloud white it's blissful, but it doesn't last forever the fire is back but I'm the one who gets crushed just as I see and hear my three friends scream "TAKE MY HAND" I hear a crack and a loud crash…

I wake up in cold sweat from head to toe shaking like crazy this happens every morning unfortunately. I get out of my flat thin mattress rusty medal bed and fix the sheets. Once my bed was maid I go over to my desk and start drawing the fire and the building in my dream I do this every morning draw my night mares it helps surprisingly. It helps me put the pieces together see three years ago I wouldn't draw them and I end up having the same dream once I draw them I get a new one. I finish my drawing leaving out the people because that's the only way I can see them and I miss them like crazy.

Their names are Hannah Marin, Emily Fields, and Jenna Marshal. My three best friends, Hannah, was addicted to fashion she wanted to be a designer and a model. When she was younger, Jenna would call her Hefty Hannahbecause she ate her problems but her parents got back together and the weight just fell off. Emily was an amazing swimmer always winning medals and making her parents proud she wanted to go to the Olympics. Jenna the queen bee every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. You know that hurts the most after what I did they are never going to complete their goals or dreams I killed them.

I put my drawing my desk drawer and picked out my gown and changed into it just when I finish brushing my hair Doctor Thayer came in for my daily check up and meds. He gives me my dark blue pill and a cup of water I down it easily I lay back on my bed why he takes a seat at my desk he pulls out his paper and pen.

"Good morning Spencer" Doctor Thayer starts

"Good morning how are you and Emma doing" I ask, Emma is his fiancée

"Wonderful thank you for asking" he says

"So when is the big day" I ask

"In about 3 weeks" he says he writes down something and takes a deep breath "Okay Spencer enough small talk let's get started on your daily check you know the drill… begin" he says looking at me

"I had a nightmare like I do every night it's always the same always with fire" I say I never go into details and I don't tell them about my drawings either I tell them that I always have the first nightmare I had on the first night…

Flash back nightmare

I walk up the Marin's drive way when a flash of lighting comes across the sky and I'm in the house sitting on the couch holding a letter up I know there was writing on it but I can't seem to find it or read it my eyes blur up in tears and the next I know a hear swoosh sound I drop the letter to see a wave of flames and then everything went black then I wake up.

End of flash back nightmare

"Did you ever find out what was in the letter this time" he asks taking notes

"No" I simply say and it was the truth last night was the first night I didn't have the letter usually it's in every dream I have but never could tell what was written on it.

"Well tonight try really hard I think… once you discover what is on it I think it might help you and might solve this nightmare you presume to keep having maybe get over the thought of you blaming yourself… Spencer like I say every time I see you it's not your fault" Doctor Thayer says

"But it is" I whisper but not loud enough for him to hear it. I know it is my fault I could of stopped my actions but I didn't

"Spencer I think we're making progress" Thayer states

"Why do you say that" I ask curious

"Well yesterday you didn't get into a fight with the other patient, Alison, in the lounge yesterday" he starts but I cut him off

"That's because that bitch wasn't there yesterday" I snap

"Spencer" he warns "Why can't you two just get along" he asks looking up from his note pad to meet my gaze

"I don't know" I lie through me teeth I know exactly why we don't get along her and Emily used to be together and I mean together, together as in lesbians and like I said I killed them and Alison makes sure I don't forget it by running her mouth. Alison was also sent away because she and Emily were in love and Alison almost killed herself claiming she can't live without her Emily and her brother, Jason, found her bleeding in the bath tub. Her mom was terrified of her daughter's behavior just like mine was so we were both sent away.

"I think you do" he states "but back to topic also one of the nurses didn't have to wake you up from your screaming fits you've been having" he says he gives me a small smile and stands up "I'll talk to you later and I will get you when it's your time to come out of your room for the day" he says he gives me another smile I stand up and give him a hug we known each other for three years I might not fully trust him but he is the only friend I have he breaks away and pats my head I give my best fake small smile which he buys and walks out my room. I look around my room and get out my deck of cards from under my pillow and sit and my desk and begin shuffling.

I hope you like it…PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
